Grocery Money
by hobbitberry
Summary: Death the Kid however, was not paying attention to any of that. He was thinking of the girl he had met on the dance floor only a few nights before. It seemed as though it an eternity had passed. He didn't even know her name. Sequel to 'Like Poison'


**I'll probably delete this later but I couldn't stop thinking about how funny I am.  
This probably isn't going to be that funny to you.**

* * *

It was another day in the mad professor's classroom. Maka meticulously writing everything the professor said, Soul lounging back in his chair, Black*Star was missing, Tsubaki didn't seem too worried and payed close attention to the lesson while Liz painted her nails a different shade of pink and Patty colored a picture.

Death the Kid however, was not paying attention to any of that. He was thinking of the girl he had met on the dance floor only a few nights before. It seemed as though it an eternity had passed.

He didn't even know her name.

She didn't know his name either, and simply referred to him as 'Stripes'.

All he knew was that she was beautiful, with long auburn hair and blue eyes. On her wrists were tattoos that read _Pick Your Poison_ in perfect cursive.

And that she had shown him the best night of his young life, and he didn't even think she was trying.

There was no way he would ever find her again, not even if he had everyone in death city on the lookout. He just didn't have enough information, though he could never forget her face.

He absentmindedly started to sketch in his notes, Professor Stein prattling on about something he really didn't care about.

He was drawing her eyes as the door to the classroom opened, he didn't even bother looking up as he heard the light footsteps.

"What do you need? I'm working?" The professor sounded agitated.

"I was going to go food shopping, we're all out at the house." The voice was light and girly, most of the people in the class stopped talking but Kid ignored them, focusing on his sketch.

"You had to do this now?" Stein reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a patch worked wallet, pulling out a few bills and handing them to the girl.

"I was going to make dinner." She told him lightly flipping through the bills.

"Who is it?" "Is Stein hitting that?" "She must be a goldigger!" "Does Stein even have enough money to be gold-dug?"

Curiousity got the best of Kid as he finally looked up.

Leaning on the professors desk was a girl about their age wearing a pair of blue jeans and an oversized white sweater. On her feet were brown leather boots that laced up the front and reached a little above her ankles. She held a red lollipop in one hand as she talked to the Professor, her back to the class. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a messy bun and at the sight of it Kid's heart leapt into his throat.

He made a choking noise and Liz looked up from her nails.

"You alright, Kid?" She glanced around the room, trying to find whatever asymmetrical item had set him off.

"Fine." He slammed his notebook shut.

"You have to go, I'm working." Professor Stein sounded somewhat disappointed.

"So this is your class?" She spun and Kid gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

There was no mistaking those green eyes. It was her.

"Yeah, rather unimpressive." Stein waved a hand towards the students, his latest comment drawing protests from several of them, including Soul.

"I wouldn't say that." Her eyes fell on Kid and a grin twitched at her lips, the same shade of red they had been that night at the club. Kid crossed his legs to cover the shift in his pants as he remembered the night he met her.

"You give too much credit where none is due." Stein placed a hand on her back and began to push her from the room as she pulled her eyes away from Kid.

"You're just ruthless." She told him, dancing from his grip.

Stein laughed and turned the screw in his head. "There's no denying that. Now go to the store, I want to come home to a good dinner."

"Okay! Bye Students!" She waved at the room then turned to Stein. "Bye Daddy! See you at home!"

She bounced out the door, leaving the entire classroom staring at Stein opened mouthed. No one would of guessed he had a hot daughter.

Kid buried his face in his hands. He had learned something wonderful and something terrible in this class. He had learned the identity of the mystery girl, however he had also learned that she was Stein's daughter.

He began to feel nauseous as Stein slapped a pair of boys with detention for a week, just for commenting out loud on his daughter's appearance.

Kid hated to thing what would happen to him if it was found out that Kid had bent Stein's precious daughter over a desk and fucked her stupid.

* * *

**This was written exclusively to cure my writers block. **  
**I don't even care if no one likes it. **  
**I make myself laugh, that's all that matters. **


End file.
